


First Kiss, Last Kiss

by mizunohikaru



Series: Mizuno Hikaru's P101 oneshots collections [14]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Established Relationship, It's more NielOng actually, M/M, Mafia AU, OngNiel is science, OngNiel is together, Ongniel, Short, here comes the train feels, prepare for feels, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: Based onthis OngNiel fancomic--Spending their years together, Daniel knew that he should never trust any of his hyung’s promises.After all, despite all of his plea, Seongwoo just laughed and replied him with: “This will be the last time, Niel-ah.”





	First Kiss, Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Gensha for sharing the fancomic to our group chat.  
> Being your typical angstwhore, I wrote this drabble right after "GENSHA WWHYYYYYYYYYYYYY" *long distance choke*

* * *

 

If the sayings _“liar liar pants on fire”_ was true, Ong Seongwoo’s pants had been burnt a thousand, ten thousand times. They will burn into ashes, into oblivion, as he said so many empty promises he never fulfilled. Spending their years together, Daniel knew that he should never trust any of his hyung’s promises.

 

After all, despite all of his plea, Seongwoo just laughed and replied him with: _“This will be the last time, Niel-ah.”_ but he took the next job right after his current one ended. Daniel hate the fact that his words had no meaning, and how powerless he was in front of his Seongwoo. The latter always put a facade, playing his happy go lucky charades all along. 

 

_“It will be okay,”_ He said. Daniel felt the premonition, and held the older male’s wrist—grabbed them tightly. “Seongwoo-ya,” He whispered the latter’s name, voice rasp and husky, “No. Don’t go. Please.”

 

_Please._

 

The older male stood still. Daniel’s heart drummed against his ribcages. There’s something swirled inside of him: the anxiety filled his chest, his mouth felt dry and he chocked as his throat was stuffed with cotton—blocked his pipe as he couldn’t say anything else. 

 

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, the corner of Seongwoo’s lips curled upwards. He grinned as he leaned closer. He closed the gap between their faces, put his lips upon the younger male’s—felt soft and a little moist. Those lips felt warm, and Seongwoo savoured the moment. It was a perfect kiss, passionate and longing and filled with emotion. 

 

They parted after a while, and Daniel whined from the lacks of contact; he still held the latter’s wrist, faces inches apart and he could see Seongwoo’s lashes fluttered.

 

_“This will be the last time, Niel-ah.”_

 

He said the same lies as usual.

 

_“I’ll come back in a day or two,”_ Seongwoo said, _“Be good and wait for me, okay?”_

 

Daniel wanted to voice his objection, but Seongwoo shushed him—that same, usual lazy smile plastered on his face. _“My savings will finally be enough, Niel-ah. I’ll quit. We’ll travel—somewhere far from here. There will be no one recognize us there; we’ll share a new life. Soon. So wait for me… okay?”_

 

Seongwoo always breaks his promises though. He laughed as his bloody self was forced to sit there against the wall, breath ragged as those men pointed a gun at him. His chest hurt as one of the lackeys kicked him hard there. Blood trailed from the corner of his lips, and the gunshot wounds on his shoulder was hurt as hell. His body felt icy cold, and then he started to feel numb. Everything felt like a flash of blur as he got difficulties to focused. He saw those men talked to him, but he couldn’t grasped what they have said.

 

The only thing he remembered was Daniel. His younger lover. Waiting for him. He was pleading Seongwoo to quiet for a thousand, ten thousand times. He was begging for him all these years. Yet Seongwoo piled another lies upon lies, promising those empty promises he never keep.

 

“Ah,” He thought, “I was lying again, wasn’t I… Niel-ah?”

 

The gun clicked and he couldn’t help to ironically laugh. _I won’t come back home right, Niel-ah? I made you waited for me in vain—_

 

BANG!

 

If the sayings _“liar liar pants on fire”_ was true, Ong Seongwoo’s pants had been burnt a thousand, ten thousand times. But it was not a literal saying, so he lied there in the coffin, no flames as his black pants intact. Daniel was holding a white chrysanthemum, felt hollow and broken and unfixedable. Half of his soul died, and half of his universe shattered along with him. He felt incomplete, like a broken doll. 

 

His lips pulled into a thin, straight line as he tried his best to not choke down to tears. His premonition was true: it was always true. “Liar,” He whispered, tears rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed, “You are lying again, Hyung…”

 

He remembered the kiss: their first kiss, also their last kiss. His lover’s lips were pale and icy cold now, and Daniel leaned in before they shut the casket.Seongwoo’s last words echoed on his mind: _“I’ll quit. We’ll travel—somewhere far from here. There will be no one recognize us there; we’ll share a new life.”_

 

And Daniel still didn’t know whether that kiss was an oath, or held a different meaning after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can find me at twitter (mizuno_hikaru) or Instagram (mizunohikaru)--feel free to drop by and say hi! :)


End file.
